


Vanilla

by ScarletCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Orihara Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCake/pseuds/ScarletCake
Summary: Shizuo doesn’t think much about his actions. He tends to act and think about it after the fact, and usually this gets him in trouble. But sometimes it’s a pleasant surprise.





	

It’s Sunday and they’ve been lazing around on the couch for most of the afternoon, so when Izaya disappears into the kitchen Shizuo doesn’t think much on it.

It’s not unusual for him to make coffee or search through the fridge for leftovers. Shizuo can hear him moving around, but he focuses in on the movie on the television screen instead of trying to catch glimpses of the other.

He’s only just beginning to get impatient when he hears Izaya padding across the floor toward him. He looks over at him and frowns at the glass he’s carrying. Shizuo flicks his gaze up to meet the other’s eyes for an explanation but Izaya gives nothing away, as usual.

Instead of reclaiming his place in Shizuo’s lap, Izaya settles into the cushions beside him and offers him the glass. He takes it from him and his frown deepens at how cold it is.

It looks like milk and when he puts his lips to the edge of the glass he can smell vanilla and instantly knows what it is.

Izaya, in an oddly generous gesture, has made a milkshake for them to share. Shizuo knows that the other doesn’t like sweets much and it’s fairly common for them to share desserts for this very reason, but most of the time Izaya avoids making food by himself in the kitchen.

He’s not bad at it anymore, but he still prefers to order take-out or cook with Shizuo. It’s kind of nice to know he prefers Shizuo’s company, but it’s _unhealthy_ for him to eat take-out all the time when Shizuo isn’t around to make sure he doesn’t. They’ve talked about that before though and he doesn’t bring it up because Izaya just _voluntarily_ made something for them.

“Shizu-chan, it’s just a milkshake. You don’t have to look so surprised.” Izaya teases and he’s smirking when Shizuo blinks and looks over at his face rather than at the glass in his hand. “I made vanilla because I also wanted some and I can’t stand that fake strawberry _mess_ you have in the freezer.”

“It’s not a mess.” Shizuo growls and hands the glass to Izaya when he reaches for it, “And it’s not fake. There are strawberries in it.”

Izaya raises an eyebrow and takes a tiny sip from the glass before handing it back to Shizuo, “Those are processed and freeze-dried, at the very least. You can tell just from how hard they are to bite into.”

“I don’t ever have any difficulty biting into them.” Shizuo argues and frowns at Izaya’s mouth, watches the path of his tongue across his lips, “You’re just looking for something to complain about.”

“Even if that were true, I don’t have monster teeth like Shizu-chan. You wouldn’t know how difficult it is on me regardless.”

“Fuck you. I can tell when you have a hard time eating something. You’ve never even _tried_ to eat that ice cream.”

Izaya laughs at him and he brings the glass up to his lips again to give his mouth something to do other than smile at the sound. “How do you know? What if I tried it while you weren’t around?”

Shizuo doesn’t humor him with an answer to that and Izaya smirks arrogantly at him and takes the milkshake from his hand. He doesn’t break eye contact as he brings it to his lips and Shizuo doesn’t give him the satisfaction of watching him lick them this time.

Izaya huffs an annoyed sigh and leans back into the cushions. He makes a startled sound and Shizuo looks down at his chest a moment after he does and chuckles at the small glob of vanilla ice cream that landed just above the valley between his breasts. He doesn’t stop to think about his actions as he leans forward and licks the sweetness from Izaya’s skin.

It’s when he hears a tiny gasp from above him and meets Izaya’s eyes that he thinks maybe he should have considered whether that was a good idea or not. He pulls back and gives Izaya his space. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to move without thinking.”

He’s relieved when he hears Izaya’s breathy laugh, “It’s alright. I know Shizu-chan likes sweets.”

He can feel Izaya moving to sit up and then he gasps again and Shizuo looks at him without thinking and he’s met with a look of disbelief directed down at the spill of ice cream across his chest. It isn’t on his shirt yet and Shizuo quickly sits forward to take the glass from Izaya so he can strip it off.

He isn’t wearing anything underneath it. It’s one of Shizuo’s shirts and today is one of the few lazy days they’ve had where they aren’t planning to leave the apartment so Izaya didn’t bother with a binder or a bra. Which is lucky because either would be sticky with ice cream right now.

“I’ll get a towel.” Shizuo tells him and stands, strides across the living room into the kitchen to retrieve one of the soft towels they use for their hands. He hears Izaya say _thank you_ very softly behind him and when he comes back Izaya is sitting at the edge of the cushion.

Shizuo kneels on the floor between his thighs and brings the towel up as gently as he can to catch the streams that have melted almost to the edge of the other’s boxers. He can feel Izaya’s stomach contract at his touch and smiles faintly when he threads his fingers into his hair.

“This isn’t funny, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo looks up to meet Izaya’s eyes and frowns at him, “I’m not laughing.”

“It looked like you were.” Izaya grumbles and leans forward a bit in encouragement for Shizuo to continue with his task.

His eyelashes flutter when Shizuo runs the towel up between his breasts. He’s careful as he swipes across his collarbones and at the skin above his breasts and then he pulls back to set the towel on the coffee table. Izaya gives him a questioning look and then shudders as Shizuo presses his tongue against his breast. Izaya shivers and pushes his fingers more meaningfully into Shizuo’s hair. Shizuo hums and breathes out slowly, letting the warmth of his exhale caress Izaya’s skin. He reaches out to hold onto his hips to keep him steady when he licks a trail around Izaya’s nipple and he feels him rock forward into him.

Izaya has both hands in his hair now, tugging softly and gasping small breaths against his scalp. Shizuo presses down harder with his tongue and then gently sucks on his skin. Izaya tastes like sugar and salt; smells like vanilla and Shizuo and himself all at once. Shizuo growls and wraps an arm around Izaya’s waist to pull him in closer still and Izaya pulls hard on his hair in response. He can feel the tension in the other’s thighs against his hips, the shakiness of his hands in his hair, the shudder of his breathing against his tongue, and he hears a groan of dissatisfaction when he disentangles himself from Izaya’s hold long enough to wrap his hands around Izaya’s thighs. Izaya releases his hair immediately to wrap his arms around Shizuo’s neck and then Shizuo stands and grasps Izaya’s thighs more firmly in his hands while he kisses his jaw.

“ _Shizu-chan_.” Izaya whines at him and Shizuo closes his eyes briefly to reorient himself to the room, “Yeah?”

Shizuo groans lowly when he feels Izaya bite into his neck. He releases the skin and kisses just above the mark he’s sure that will leave, “Take me upstairs.”

Shizuo breathes out a soft laugh and starts walking across the room, “Shut up, Izaya.”

Izaya giggles and curls his arms tighter around his neck. “I feel sticky.”

“Do you want to take a shower?” Shizuo asks skeptically and Izaya nips at his ear.

“No.” His voice still has the breathless catch of laughter, but with an edge of affection and heat, “I want you.”

Shizuo chuckles and squeezes Izaya’s thighs briefly and then he’s climbing the stairs and they grow quiet again. Izaya continues to press kisses and bites to his neck and shoulder all the way to the bedroom door and only stops then because Shizuo lifts him up higher to dislodge the deep bite he’s leaving in his neck. He growls lowly when Izaya scratches at his scalp and he drops him atop the soft of the mattress and Izaya gasps in surprise. But then he’s smirking up at Shizuo again and Shizuo leans down to press his lips to the valley between his breasts. “Are you going to bite me back?” Izaya teases.

Shizuo licks against his skin and ignores the invitation in the other’s voice, “No.”

“Take your shirt off.” Izaya tells him then, tugging at the bottom edge without waiting for him to sit up. Shizuo does as he asked and lets the shirt fall to the floor at the end of the bed, then leans in to capture Izaya’s lips in a soft kiss that quickly becomes more heated. Izaya sucks his lower lip into his mouth and Shizuo groans when he bites him. Shizuo presses him flat against the mattress with a hand on his shoulder in retaliation and inches back to bring his lips to his chest again.

Izaya moans _Shizuo_ , low and breathy, when he presses his teeth to the inside edge of his breast. He’s gentle, barely putting any pressure on him at all, and then he moves away completely and Izaya hisses at him.

He ignores him as he half-crawls across the bed to reach into the drawer for the lube and condoms he knows are there. When he turns back to show Izaya why he didn’t continue with what he was doing Izaya has already kicked off his boxers and has his legs spread open in offering to him.

His expression is open and absolutely none of the shyness that was there in the beginning of their relationship is present. Shizuo shakes his head to dislodge the thought and smiles at him, feeling his eyes go soft and his shoulders lose any tension that might have been there. He watches as Izaya’s expression goes warm and bright in response. Even with his pupils blown wide Shizuo can see the bright crimson of his irises and when he leans in to kiss Izaya it’s his forehead and then his eyelids that he presses his lips to first. Izaya whines a complaint at him and tries to drag his attention back to his lips but Shizuo kisses his cheekbones and his temples and then down along his jawline before he comes back in to kiss and nip at Izaya’s mouth again.

They don’t move for several minutes, choosing to remain close and kiss each other languidly until Izaya pushes up against him in sudden impatience and pulls his knees wider. Shizuo leaves another gentle kiss on his lips and then reaches for the bottle of lube to coat his fingers with it.

Izaya sighs and reaches his arms above his head at the first press of Shizuo’s fingers.

Shizuo watches his face as he stretches him, looking for the slightest indication of discomfort. Over time he has learned how much stimulation Izaya can handle. He knows where to put his fingers, when to move his thumb away and leave the open press of his palm against his pelvic bone instead. He knows Izaya well enough to pick up on it when he’s trying to hide pain behind a groan, has seen the furrow between his eyebrows appear instead of the relaxed expression he’s currently wearing and fears being the cause of that discomfort ever again even if Izaya claimed that he wasn’t hurting him at the time.

Shizuo has never prided himself on being a fast learner despite how often he’s been told he that should be over the span of his life, but with this he is thankful for it. He’s proud of the fact that he can coax Izaya open without causing him any pain, that he can be any source of pleasure and happiness for the person he cares for most in the world.

Eventually Izaya reaches for him and he leans in close to press reassuring kisses against his throat and collarbones. He feels pulled to the other like a magnet. It has always felt like that. Even in the beginning he felt compelled to follow and catch Izaya, he just didn’t understand at first the depth that the compulsion ran.

Izaya pulls his hair to get his attention and Shizuo blinks away his memories of long-past confusion and looks into Izaya’s eyes.

He is so beautiful when he’s open and warm like he is now. Izaya is always beautiful, but he looks like he’s glowing, radiant under the attention and care Shizuo is applying to him. His mouth is open on pleasure and his lips are soft when Shizuo dips down to kiss him.

Then Izaya starts pushing at the waistband of his pants, trying to shove them off one handed and only really succeeding in dragging his nails across Shizuo’s hipbone. He’s barely pushed them down at all when Shizuo sits back to pull them off, releasing Izaya and momentarily pulling his fingers out of the other so that he can roll onto his side. Izaya groans and reaches for the condom Shizuo left lying on the sheets next to him, forgotten in favor of Izaya’s pleasure over his own.

By the time Shizuo finally manages to untangle the fabric from his legs, Izaya has the wrapper torn open in one hand and is sitting up to throw a leg across Shizuo’s hips to land on the mattress beside him.

Shizuo holds onto his hip one handed to help keep him hovering above him and trails the fingers of his other hand back to the crux of his legs and Izaya lies an arm across the span of his shoulders to further steady himself against the waves of pleasure Shizuo is pulling him through.

Everywhere their skin is in contact feels overheated, like there is electricity sparking through their bodies without a way to ground itself. When Izaya curls his hand around him Shizuo groans and lets his forehead fall forward to rest against Izaya’s shoulder. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound of Izaya breathing, on the careful way he moves his fingers into him to match the pace Izaya is setting with the hand he has around Shizuo.

He isn’t sure exactly how long passes before Izaya eases his grip and rolls the condom onto him, but as soon as he does Shizuo gently removes his fingers. He grips his hips firmly in his hands, turns on his knees to press Izaya back down into the mattress, and then falls absolutely still at the look Izaya is giving him.

Izaya is smiling very softly, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are so dark it’s hard to see any color there at all, but his smile and his expression are _for_ Shizuo. He’s this happy and content _because_ of _Shizuo_.

He wants to sear the image of him like this into his mind to keep it there forever.

“Shizu-chan, why are you looking at me like that?” Izaya’s voice is like music, the breathless catch in his throat on his nickname burns through him with a feeling entirely separate from arousal and he reaches out for Izaya’s hand and presses a kiss into his fingers.

He closes his eyes and breathes out harshly, “You’re so beautiful.”

Izaya makes a sound like he’s choking on something and Shizuo blinks open his eyes and catches sight of his face flushing an even darker shade of red before Izaya brings up his free hand and covers his eyes with it. Shizuo releases the hold he has on his other hand so that he can pull one of Izaya’s legs up within easy reach for him to ghost kisses along his knee. Izaya shudders and threads his fingers into his own hair to tug loosely on it as he gasps _Shizuo_ , so quietly it might be unconscious.

It’s when Izaya scratches at his hip again that he adjusts his hold on his knee and presses his other hand into the mattress beside Izaya’s shoulder to give him a good angle, and then he’s gently pushing into him and Izaya moans, so far back in his throat it could be a purr if it were a lower register.

He moves slow, giving Izaya time to adjust to him and watching his expression carefully for either the lax softness that indicates he can continue or the tension around his lips if he’s going too quickly. When his hips are flush with Izaya’s he leans down to press his mouth to his temple and he waits until Izaya sighs “You can move now.” against his hair.  

Shizuo goes at a slow pace at first until he feels Izaya’s knees press harder against him, and even then he only moves a bit quicker. He keeps his strokes measured and Izaya gasps and moans occasionally and then he starts searching for Shizuo’s lips and digging his nails into his shoulders. Shizuo drops down fully onto him to slide one of his hands under the base of his spine and the other into his hair to hold him in place. And then Izaya is shuddering hard and his nails dig in almost to the point of pain, his legs squeeze Shizuo even closer and his mouth opens on a silent moan and then all the tension in his body releases at once and Shizuo shudders at the feel of it.

He can feel himself falling quickly and kisses Izaya feverishly, but still as gently as he can manage with his faltering awareness. And then his vision blanks out, his rhythm stutters to a stop and when he breathes out it’s Izaya’s name on his lips and the taste of Izaya’s skin on his tongue.

It takes him a moment to gather enough consciousness to pull out. He rolls over, ties the condom and tosses it in the trash bin they have near the bed. When he looks back at Izaya he looks almost like he has fallen asleep, but Shizuo knows he isn’t. He brushes the hair back from Izaya’s forehead and kisses him there.

Izaya turns his head up in expectation of a kiss and Shizuo leaves a soft peck on his lips that makes them both smile and then Izaya opens his eyes and huffs, “Shizu-chan.”

“Yeah?” Shizuo asks softly.

“I think I’d like to take that shower now.”

Shizuo chuckles and Izaya glares at him, “You made me all sticky.”

“You were already sticky because you spilled ice cream on yourself.”

“Well you certainly didn’t make it any better.” Izaya sighs and pulls himself up to sit at the edge of the bed, “The least you can do is properly clean me off.”

Shizuo raises an eyebrow but takes Izaya’s hand and helps pull him to his feet, “Oh?”

“And I don’t mean with your tongue.”

Shizuo rolls his eyes and links his fingers with Izaya’s so he can hold his hand and tug him along toward the bathroom, “I wasn’t going to use my tongue. I’m not a cat.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a dog, but a cat works too.”

“I’m not a dog either.” Shizuo growls.

Izaya giggles and tightens the grip he has on Shizuo’s fingers, “You were licking me earlier. Dogs lick everything.”

“Well I _don’t_ lick everything.” Shizuo grumbles and steps up to the shower so that he can turn the water on, making sure it’s not scalding hot like Izaya seems to prefer it on the rare occasion he takes one alone, “I’ve never licked anything other than food and _you_.” When he turns around to glare down at Izaya he’s grinning.

“I’m special then.”

Shizuo closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh and then pulls Izaya close to him and opens his eyes to gaze down at him, “Izaya.”

Izaya hums and the grin on his lips grows soft when Shizuo kisses his forehead, “You’re an ass.”

His entire face lights up in amusement and then Izaya laughs and leans against Shizuo with his face hidden against his neck, “It’s a good thing you’re willing to put up with me then, isn’t it.”

Without Izaya’s eyes on him, Shizuo doesn’t try to control his expression or the emotion in his voice, “Yeah. Yes. It is. I’m more than willing to put up with anything and everything you do.” _As long as you’re happy._

Izaya’s arms tighten their grip around his waist and Shizuo doesn’t move to let go of him either.


End file.
